starlafandomcom-20200214-history
Jewel Quest, Part II
"Jewel Quest, Part II"' '''is the second episode of ''Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders. It directly continues from "Jewel Quest, Part I" (together forming the show's pilot episode, setting up the Jewel Quest and also retold in the book as well as in the Panini sticker album), and features the songs "A Friend in You" and "Circle of Friends". Their international titles include Catalan "La recerca de la joia", French "À la recherche des joyaux", German "Die Jagd nach Merlins Schlüssel" ("The Hunt for Merlin's Key)", Polish "Wyprawa po klejnoty", Portuguese "A demanda das jóias", Russian "Дикий камень" ("The Wild Stone"), Serbo-Croat "U potrazi za draguljima" ("Looking for Jewels"), and Spanish "Las joyas de la corona" ("The Crown Jewels"). In the first part, the evil Lady Kale found the Dark Stone, banished Merlin, and has taken the winged unicorn Sunstar. The Jewel Riders chase after Kale to to her castle, where she demands to trade Sunstar for Merlin's key. Kale is close to seize control of the Crown Jewels and forever reign over Avalon. Can the Jewel Riders rescue Sunstar and stop Kale's plot before it is too late? Synopsis Featured elements * Regular characters: Princess Gwenevere, Tamara, Fallon, Lady Kale, Merlin, Sunstar, Archie, Rufus and Twig, Queen Anya, King Jared, Drake, Grimm, Moondance, Travel Trees, Cleo, Spike, Sugar * Special characters: Father unicorn, Goliath, Wintermane * Locations: Thornwoods, Castle Thornwoods, Great Forests, Enchanted Gardens, Friendship Ring, Wild Magic * Items and concepts: Crown Jewels, Crystal Carriage, Jewel Box, Merlin's key, Circle of Friendship Plot summary The baby panther Spike has been hit by a wild magic blast by Lady Kale, with the Wolf Pack arriving just moments after Kale fled into the Wild Magic. The Jewel Riders and the Pack form an Enchanted Jewel Circle and help Tamara to use the magic of her Heart Stone to save the dying Spike. Princess Gwenevere then tells everyone that a female winged unicorn (Sunstar) had managed to give her a mysterious key before Kale took her away, which Archie recognizes as the magic key to Merlin's Jewel Box. The group rides the Wild Magic to track down Kale. After a ride through the Travel Trees tunnel, the party finds themselves in a part of the Ravenwood that has been just corrupted by Kale's Dark Stone into Thornwoods. They go into a thorn maze to find Kale and save Sunstar, where a magical projection of her appears to them. Kale demands Gwenevere exchange the key for the unicorn's life and leads them to her hideout. On the way in, Gwen and Tamara get separated from the rest of the party by the attacking monstrous thorn trees. Riding in the Crystal Carriage, they reach the dark Castle Thornwoods on their own, where they meet Kale sitting on her throne in the courtyard. Kale brings Sunstar over and threatens to harm her hostage. Gwen submits and agrees to trade Merlin's key for the unicorn, but it turns out Kale 'forgot' to tell Gwen that she had managed to already bond with Sunstar who is now in her power. Archie attempts to stop Kale from taking the key but she blasts him out of the way. However, after Kale opens the Jewel Box, Merlin shows up and scatters the Crown Jewels to the seven corners of the kingdom before she can get them. He also brings Sunstar back to her senses before disappearing. Kale in rage after Merlin ruined her plans to rule Avalon. She tries to summon her dark magic again to destroy him but ends up losing control of her Dark Stone and turns against her, causing a huge mayhem of wild magic. Total chaos ensues as the out of control Dark Stone starts smashing everything around Kale's throne. But at this moment the rest of the party arrives just in time, and Drake comes to rescue of Tamara and Archie from a peril at the last moment. Gwen and Sunstar fall into a fiery chasm breaking through the castle grounds, but Sunstar finally learns how to fly and they emerge from it safe together. Then they sweep down and Gwen grabs the Jewel Box from her evil aunt, and escape along with their friends. Kale gets the Dark Stone under some control and wants to chase after them, but her dragon Grimm gets accidentally knocked out by one last magic ray and falls down on her. Afterwards, Gwen parts with Sunstar, who returns home where she finally gets respect from the other unicorns. Her father encourages her to find her own way in life. Later, at the grand ceremony of Princess Gwenevere's Circle of Friendship at the Friendship Ring, everyone gossips about Merlin's disappearance and outbreaks of unstable magic. However, it turns out Gwen can not bond with any of the available magic animals. Tamara saves the situation when she gets the bright idea to invite Sunstar. Gwen bonds with the unicorn, becoming a Jewel Rider, and they share the Sun Stone handed down from Queen Anya. As they celebrate, Merlin shows up and tells the Jewel Riders that they have to collect all the Crown Jewels in order to save Avalon from Kale and wild magic. All three then solemnly pledge to take their parts in the Jewel Quest. Panini sticker album narration from French In order for the heroic little cat, one of Tamara's animals, to be saved, it is necessary to focus on him the powers of the jewels of Tamara, Starla (Gwenevere), Fallon and also of Drake and the other knights. And the good news: Archie has managed to retrieve Merlin's key from Sunstar's horn. But another mission awaits them: Starla wants to release the winged unicorn. With her friends, she is transported by the Travel Trees to Kale's castle, surrounded by an impenetrable wall of thorns. Only Starla and Tamara can penetrate inside. Sitting on her stone throne, Kale waits for the two girls. At Kale's side is Sunstar, but her freedom has a price: the key of Merlin. "By the power of these jewels, I will rule Avalon!" cries out Kale. "Avalon will never be ruled by anyone with a heart as cruel as yours!" replies Starla. But Starla is forced to submit and gives the key to her aunt. But it was for nothing: the unicorn cannot leave! "The fate wanted her to be mine!", comments Kale. Bravely, Archie attempts to stop her, but this is in vain. However, a bad surprise awaits Kale: opening the box makes the jewels start whirling and then surround the image of Merlin that has just appeared. "You have endangered the peace of Avalon" - declares the wizard - "and until peace is restored, the seven jewels will return to their original lands!" Furious, Kale unleashes an energy storm that must destroy Merlin. But, at this moment, here come Fallon with Drake and his fellow knights, who managed to cross the wall of thorns! While Drake protects Tamara, who has been hit by Kale's magic, a chasm suddenly opens and Starla finds herself separated from her friends! Sunstar is next to Starla yet the unicorn too cannot cross this chasm. But can she overcome her fear of flying? Starla rushes in to give her confidence, and here it is Sunstar who flies away with the princess on her back! It even allows her to recover the box that meanwhile has remained with Kale! Far away from Kale, it is a farewell between Starle and Sunstar. "I'll never forget you," whispers the girl. "Me neither, princess!", replies the unicorn. On her return among her family, Sunstar announces to her father her intention to leave. "Listen to your heart and seek your way", replies her father... It is the day of the great ceremony. Starla is going to become one of the Jewel Riders and she is going to receive "her" magic jewel, the Sun Stone, from the hands of her parents. Unfortunately, the jewel's magic, before all the assembled people, does not seem to produce any effect. It should have indicated which animal among those chosen by the king would become his eternal companion. No magic spark appears between the princess and any of the animals ... But something has just happened. Starla looks up and sees, in the distance, beyond the gardens of the Crystal Palace, Sunstar! She runs in the embarrassment and understands what is happening: it is the flying unicorn who will be his companion! Now we can see the Sun Stone, which has doubled by magic, on both the young princess and on the unicorn... Behind the scenes Original script In this draft, Princess Guinevere (Gwenevere), Melody (Tamara), Alexandra (Fallon), and Shawn (Drake) ride the Wild Magic with their friends Amber (Sunstar), Cleo, Samantha (Sugar), Rusty (Spike), Moonglow (Moondance), and Thunder (Thunderbolt). There is also a later completely cut character of Gwen's little sister Tara, while Kale's magic is green and not red. The overall plot is reminiscent of the King Arthur and the Knights of Justice episode "Assault on Castle Morgana". There, Lord Viper and Blackwing succeed in capturing a unicorn for Morgana that she may use its power over all animals to beat the knights to finding the Keys of Truth. Avalon: Web of Magic connections * Sunstar’s unicorn peers are like the Catty Girl Posse: they only like Sunstar once she figures out how to fly. * The Ravenwood appears in Avalon as Ravenswood, however it only turns thorny when the party has to fight Emily towards the end of the series. * The Circle of Friendship is loosely similar to the Fairy Ring in Avalon. They’re both magical amphitheaters, but the Fairy Ring also doubles as a transportation hub, thanks to the magic mirror it contains. Media File:02-01.png File:02-02.png File:02-03.png File:02-04.png File:02-06.png File:02-07.png File:02-08.png File:02-09.png File:01-09.png File:01-10.png File:01-11.png File:01-12.png File:01-13.png File:01-14.png File:01-15.png File:01-16.png File:01-17.png File:01-18.png File:01-19.png File:01-20.png File:01-21.png File:01-22.png File:01-23.png File:01-24.png File:01-25.png File:01-26.png File:01-27.png File:01-28.png File:01-29.png File:Jewel Quest- Part II - Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders - Full Episode 2 - S1E2 File:Princess Starla and the Jewel Riders - Jewel Quest (Part II) File:Princess Starla & the Jewel Riders 02 (Russian) File:A la recherche des joyaux perdus- 2ème Partie - Princesse Starla et les Joyaux Magiques - épisode 2 See also * Jewel Quest * Book External links * Official streaming * The Avalon Archive recap and analysis Category:Episodes Category:First season